Helasen
The origin of Helasen is unknown, as it has existed for many millenia. Alphabet #A #Ack #Ek #En #Fon #Gan #Hi #Ka #Kil #Kren #Lan #Li #Lo #Ma #Mek #Na #Nak #O #Ro #Sa #San #Se #Ta #Tan #Tik #To #Tok #Va Current Knowledge Non-Existant Equivalents *-ed *-ing *Alphabet *Hers *His *How *The *Where *Who *Why Prefixes *-an - Five *-il - Ten *-ken - Eight *-kil - One, Single *-lin - Three, Triple *-lik - Nine *-nek - Two, Double *-nil - seven *-nu - Six *-un - Four *-va - Is, Am, Are If -va is added to Ackeksa - Ackeksava - it translates to "is drinking". Okreanva, "Is hot", or "is burning" but not "it is fire"... that would be Fontava Okren Words *Ackeksa - Drink *Ackna - I, Me, My *Anakna - Solid, Hard *Asanto - Will (to do something) *Aseta - Student, Apprentice, Squire *Atikna - Skip *Atok - What *Dorogan - Perfect(ion), Flawless(ly) *Ekentok - Book, Scroll, Spoken Story *Ekli - Hope *Ekona - Destiny, Fate, Meaning, Reason *Entok - Food *Fonnak - Cup, Chalice *Fonta - It, Its *Ganmek - Challenger *Hikren - Become, Turn *Higan - Island *Hiloma - Write, Written Story, Spell(ing) *Hitan - Read, Speak, Tell *Kakren - Fish *Kalama - (regular user of magic), Wizard, Mage *Kalan - Practioner, Professional *Katok - Sun *Karamota - (expresses frustration) *Karonak - Victim *Kilkren - End, Finale *Krenma - We *Kreno - Create, Created, Creator *Lanasan - Doll *Lanonak - ElementsFmek *Lanseta - Way, Method *Lilomek - Journey, Adventure, Venture *Linamek - Time, Moment *Lioro - Location, Place *Litan - (to come towards) *Lohinak - Memory *Loilgan - Water *Loroo - Many, Multiple, Various *Oka - You, Your, Yours *Okren - Burn, Fire, Hot *Mafongan - Planet, Stone *Magan - (the ability to use magic) *Masana - Frozen, Ice(icle) *Mata - Sudden, Instantenous *Mekna - Sorry, Apology *Meken - Worship, Praise *Mekoma - Shadow, Shade *Nakmek - Stars, Dots *Namagan - (pro-magic) *Nasa - Name, Called *Omase - (universal year) *Rolana - Leader, Lord, King *Saen - See(n), Look *Sanseka - (an old forest) *Saro - Initial. Beginning, First *Sarotik - Statue *Satik - Magic, Spell *Satoklan - Air, Wind *Selanta - (to come with) *Seloka - (before Seloren ruled) *Seloma - (during Seloren's rule) *Seloka - (after Seloren ruled) *Sematok - (anti-magic) *Semek - Of, Of The *Setok - Against, Enemy *Tanli - Dart, Spear *Tanseta - Celebrate, Enjoy *Tikro - Prison *Toksero - Break, Shatter *Toklanma - Innocent *Toli - Add, Increase *Tonak - Join *Totok - Middle, Between Rules #'E', 'i', 'U', 'Y', and all constants are never aloe in a syllable. #'Y' does not exist, #'Va' is only found at the end of a word describing a property of a person, place or thing. #Singular word equivalents of 'Why', 'Who', 'Where' and 'How' do not exist,instead they are said as 'What Reason', 'What Person', 'What Place' and 'What Way' #Words aren't categorized into 'Nouns', 'Adjectives' or otherwise. #A word or name can be up to 5 to 6 characters long. The sixth character is always an added prefix. Phrases *Sarotik meken - literally translating to "Statue worship", it refers to the worship of any physical object. Less fluent speakers will sometimes take it as literally meaning "statue worshipping". Category:Miscellaneous Pages